<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the star in my eyes (shining so bright) by kumo_is_kumo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108844">you're the star in my eyes (shining so bright)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo'>kumo_is_kumo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, porn star seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, it's not everyday you got yourself a porn star as a boyfriend though?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're the star in my eyes (shining so bright)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hAHAHAHAHA-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youngjo is a nice guy. Really.</p><p>He attends his classes. He rarely skips any, only twice at that time when he had a stomachache and when he really didn't want to see Prof. Kang's face. He finishes his assignments at the right time. He gets three A's, mostly B's, and only one C. He only repeats this one class (and that's when the chaos starts).</p><p>Really, Kim Youngjo is actually a good guy and everyone who knows him would be saying the same thing.</p><p>It's just… he is a human too, a normal guy; a normal <em> hormonal </em>guy.</p><p>Not only Youngjo, he is sure most of the guys around his age would be doing this same thing. Locking their bedroom door, keeping the room dark, shirt up in their mouth, and pants down.</p><p>No kidding, yeah, he is watching porn.</p><p>Youngjo breathes through his nose when his orgasm is building up and he just comes straight into his fist to avoid dirtying his computer desk. God knows how fucked he would be if his mom finds out about the stain he had at the corner of his bed sheets. </p><p>“Shit,” he murmurs through his ragged breathing, noticing the small stain on his sweatpants. He quickly grabs some sheets of tissues and wipes it off vigorously, wishing that there will be no stain there. Once it looks safe, he wipes his hand and sighs. There goes another dry post orgasm feeling.</p><p>He knows he should have started on this assignment but it will still be due next week so he still has the time to stall. The tissues are crumpled and he throws them into the bin, missing it by an inch. He clicks his tongue at the miss and is about to get up to pick it, when suddenly he hears a giggle in his ears.</p><p>Alerted, Youngjo realizes that he is still wearing his earphones and the autoplay is on. It plays a random porn video and he somehow hasn't stumbled upon this for the many times he has surfed in this website. It's a channel that he has yet discovered and intrigued, he sits there while watching the autoplay video.</p><p>The pornstar in the video is not visible at all. There is skin, so much <em> skin </em>, looking so soft and tender and so pretty, that Youngjo feels like drooling. The whole screen is filled with bare skin, and there are glimpses of lips so pretty that he wants to kiss. Pink, tender lips, spreading so prettily over a shy smile.</p><p>Youngjo is seated there, mouth hanging slightly as he watches the way the boy, yes the boy, in the video brings his fingers up to his mouth. Fingers tapping on the pretty lips, before a sneaky tongue slithers out to lick at the tips, and then the boy is downright sucking on his fingers.</p><p>His breathing picks up its pace and Youngjo feels another wave of arousal coming through. The cum from previously is still sticky on his hand and it serves as an impromptu lube as he starts jacking off again. Gosh, whoever this camboy is, he is driving Youngjo crazy and it’s only been twenty seconds into the whole video.</p><p>The boy in the video lets out a soft, breathy giggle, and then Youngjo’s mouth hangs open upon the realization that the boy is spreading his legs wide. Shaved, smooth skin, as white as a baby’s, comes into his sight and Youngjo muffles his groan with a fist in his mouth. The boy starts fingering himself, two tiny fingers pushed deep into his own entrance.</p><p>Gosh, oh my, Youngjo is slowly losing his mind. His cock twitches and an early drop of precum spurts from the tip, and Youngjo has never come this quickly. This strange camboy is doing things to him and it’s not a good thing. If he affects Youngjo this much, it’s going to be an addiction.</p><p>The video is short, a rather seven minutes of the boy playing with himself and breathing so cutely, and Youngjo comes so hard when the boy lets out a soft whine. His cum is thick and drips down to the floor and Youngjo breathes heavily at the sound of teasing giggles before the video cuts to a blank screen.</p><p>“Oh my God.” He breathes out, silently praying that his assignment won’t be difficult, because he is about to check the camboy’s channel for more contents.</p><p>Fuck shit, yes, he is already so addicted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think you need sleep.” Geonhak comments first thing in the morning the next day they meet up.</p><p>“Huh.” Youngjo murmurs distractedly, the eyebags heavy and his whole brain fried. He had just discovered the camboy’s channel called <em> seopretty </em> and he found out that there are like thirty videos or more. He told himself that he shouldn’t check on another one last night because if he did, he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep. He just read through the boy’s profile, looking at the numbers of subscribers, and the amount of upvotes.</p><p>This seopretty boy must be very famous, Youngjo wonders why he has never encountered him before. He bookmarks the channel to his browser, for future <em> research </em> and for easier access. He just hopes no one in the house would actually know the passcode to his notebook.</p><p>“Get yourself together, man,” Geonhak slaps him on his back, it’s pretty hurt but Youngjo is thankful for the hit because at least he feels a little bit awake now.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>“You are thanking me for the slap. Weird ass.”</p><p>Youngjo rolls his eyes and pushes the guy away as he makes his way through the hall to attend the class. God, he hates this certain class because he is the older one here (yes, this is the repeated class). He doesn’t do well in this class and he doesn’t know whether he would have to retake this class <em> again </em> in the future because all he wants is to skip again.</p><p>The professor is talking and everyone is taking notes, but not for Youngjo because one, he is sleepy as heck and two, he doesn't have the will to continue the day. Maybe he should really skip today but-</p><p>Tap tap. On his arm. And he flinches in surprise.</p><p>Turning his head to the side, he finds a young guy looking so surprised at his reaction.</p><p>"Sorry for startling you." The guy says gently.</p><p>"Ah no, I was… was daydreaming. What's up?"</p><p>The guy grins, "Do you want to be partners?"</p><p>"Partner… for?"</p><p>The guy lets out a soft laugh. "You really didn't listen to what Professor Jin said, didn't you?"</p><p>"I… I guess," Youngjo murmurs in embarrassment, a hand scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"We have a project to work for two weeks. I don't know anyone here and I don't have a partner. Do you want to partner with me?"</p><p>Youngjo looks around and sees the others have been pairing with another one and he shrugs.</p><p>"Sure. But I have to tell you that I'm not strong in this subject. I mean, I'm repeating right now."</p><p>The guy giggles, "That's okay, I can help you."</p><p>"What's your name? I'm Youngjo."</p><p>"Hi, I'm Seoho." The guy smiles and Youngjo thinks maybe repeating this class is not as bad as he thought before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seoho, or Lee Seoho, is a year younger than him, Youngjo finds out. Yeah certainly, because his face looks so young despite his age and he indeed looks younger, or maybe it's just who Youngjo keeps losing his sleep at night and ends up growing older on his face, who knows. </p><p>They talk about working on their project once the class is over, and they make a promise to meet up to talk more about it. Youngjo gets Seoho's number and the young guy waves bye at him after promising to text him, before he is skipping his way down the hallway.</p><p>Youngjo does receive a text on the next day, the noon after he finishes a quiz, when he is sipping on his ice americano.</p><p>
  <em> Hi! This is Seoho. Do you have the time to meet up tomorrow? </em>
</p><p>After checking his schedule and finding that he doesn't have any class tomorrow, he types back a reply of <em> sure, I'm free </em>.</p><p>Youngjo locks his phone after he gets a smiley reply from the other. Okay, maybe he can actually pass this class without having to repeat again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well shit, no sherlock, he is doomed.</p><p>Youngjo hurriedly takes a quick shower, it's actually just him sprinkling water to clean the leftover mess he had from the night before after spiralling down the hell hole that is seopretty's channel. Damn it, that camboy is definitely addicting and mesmerizing, Youngjo admits. Last night, he was supposed to only check one video from that channel but ended up watching three until he lost all the power on his knees from the multiple orgasms he had.</p><p>Which is why he is now late for the meet up with Seoho to discuss their assignment and God, to think that he is hoping to pass this class with good grades. </p><p>Seoho is there in the library, hunched over his phone while waiting for him. Youngjo curses under his breath for making the other wait, such a good first impression.</p><p>"I'm sorry!!" He gasps out while panting after running all the way here, "I- I slept in and my alarm didn't ring and-"</p><p>Seoho laughs softly, a hand pushing the glasses sitting comfortably on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"That's okay, hyung! Take a breath and sit or something. Don't worry."</p><p>Youngjo nods and swallows his ragged breathing, while pulling the chair beside Seoho's one to sit on. He feels bad for making the guy wait for him when he is going to lean for him for this whole assignment. Really, Youngjo doesn't have that much faith in himself.</p><p>"So, sleeping in, hyung?" Seoho says in a soft, teasing tone and Youngjo is glad that the younger guy is actually pretty friendly, and even gets pretty comfortable to call him hyung.</p><p>"Ah, yeah, been… too into this movie marathon."</p><p>"I see. Once you start, you won't be able to stop, I understand that."</p><p>Youngjo internally winces at the irony. Well, really ironic.</p><p>"Are you ready? I have been looking for some topics while waiting and," Seoho pushes the glasses up his nose again, and Youngjo just blurts, "You are wearing glasses."</p><p>Seoho looks up from his phone and gives him a smile, wide, adorable, just refreshing. </p><p>"Yeah, I do need my glasses when studying."</p><p>Youngjo nods awkwardly, not knowing what else to say to finish his sudden blurting and thankfully, Seoho leads their conversation back to the topic of their assignment.</p><p>It takes them a few hours of discussing and while Youngjo is usually not good at giving his inputs in study related things, he finds it easy to ask Seoho about every single thing that he is actually unsure of. Seoho is younger than him in terms of age, but he has much more skill and knowledge. He later finds out that Seoho is one of the best in his level.</p><p>By the end of the meeting, Youngjo promises to reply to texts that Seoho will be sending to him because they still have a lot to talk about. It's a fun time that they spend together even though it's for study related things and Youngjo thinks for once he doesn't <em> mind </em> studying.</p><p>Seoho does text him at night, but Youngjo is too preoccupied by <em> something </em>. The camboy, seopretty, is jacking off in the video and Youngjo doesn't lie when he says he is so deep into this hell hole. He can't even direct his eyes away from how that seopretty boy has his tiny fingers wrapped around his reddish cock and a dildo stretching his hole. Wow, if Youngjo's breathing doesn't pick up the pace.</p><p>The camboy whines, needy and breathy, and then he pulls the dildo out, his hole gaping open. Youngjo grunts in a low voice when he fastens the movement of his hand around his own cock, feeling so close to orgasm. The camboy lets out a high pitched squeal when he comes all over himself, all dirty and still so fucking pretty.</p><p>Youngjo gasps when his orgasm runs through him, his limbs going slack after the peak is over. Seopretty is giggling in the video, sounding so soft and innocent, and not like a porn star who has just finished himself with a dildo stuck up in his ass. Youngjo still can't believe the duality of this pornstar, really.</p><p>As he collects his soul back while reading the needy comments people left on the video, his phone rings and startles him in the most surprising way. He scrambles to grab tissues, suddenly panicking as if the one calling him might be able to see him.</p><p>Shit, it's Seoho calling. Youngjo drops his crumpled tissues, clicking away the browser, and suddenly is not sure what to do. Okay calm down. For now… uh, wear back his pants.</p><p>Youngjo wipes his hand clean and then grabs his phone, accepting the call before it could stop.</p><p>"Hello!" He blurts out like an idiot, and there is a silence for a second from the other line before Seoho is giggling so cutely. Wait, did he think cute. Oh, whatever.</p><p>"Hi, hyung. Did I interrupt something? Why are you sounding so out of breath?"</p><p>"Uh, I," Youngjo looks around, trying to think of an excuse, "I was working out. Yeah."</p><p>Seoho makes a noise, "Ooh, working out? You gotta let me see your abs one of these days, hyung." He says jokingly.</p><p>Youngjo lies down on his bed and tries holding back a smile from how awful his white lie is. Seoho starts telling him about the purpose of his call and then Youngjo realizes that he's been ignoring the other's text, and they just talk about so many random things other than their assignment.</p><p>It's relaxing and Youngjo lets himself melt more into his bed, his eyes blinking sleepily while they currently talk about that one sandwich that is being sold in the cafeteria. He hears Seoho's voice, soft and cheery, gently lulling him to sleep and then he just doesn' hear the rest of the words.</p><p>The next thing he knows is that he wakes up with his phone beside his cheek, and then he realizes that he has left Seoho hanging in their call and he hastily sends an apology through text. Seoho's reply is quick, telling him that it's alright, and there are cute emojis too. Youngjo rubs his face and sighs at how embarrassing he is.</p><p>Youngjo meets Seoho again when he enters the cafeteria, needing some coffee from the vending machine, and eventually finds the other is in the middle of choosing an exact sandwich from the shelf. He creeps silently and stands there behind Seoho, watching the internal debate coming from the other in choosing between the ham sandwich or tuna sandwich.</p><p>“Ham.” Youngjo whispers, grinning when Seoho flinches in surprise.</p><p>“Hyung, what the hell,” Seoho gasps after turning around to see who would be mean enough to startle him like that.</p><p>Youngjo covers his laugh with his hands as he stares at the way Seoho is narrowing his eyes at him. The younger guy is fuming, albeit jokingly, and Youngjo sends an apologetic smile.</p><p>"Sorry. But you should have seen your face. It was epic."</p><p>Seoho rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>"So," Youngjo nods his face towards the direction of the showcase display full of sandwiches, "Ham?"</p><p>He can see the way Seoho is trying to hold back his giggle, and when the guy nods, Youngjo grabs the said ham sandwich and pays for two.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"My treat. Because I startled you."</p><p>Seoho purses his lips and accepts the bread with a silent thanks. </p><p>"Do you have class? Come on, I will walk you there."</p><p>The younger guy nods and Youngjo grins, “Come on.”</p><p>Youngjo is not sure why he is walking Seoho to his class because he has never done that before but he thinks it’s okay because Seoho doesn’t seem to mind. They chat all the way there and Seoho bides him goodbye with a promise to text him about the schedule for them to do their assignment soon.</p><p>Once Youngjo is settled in his own class, Geonhak starts asking why he is smiling like an idiot. Youngjo ignores him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time he meets Seoho, it’s on the next day when they have the same class again. This time, Seoho goes to sit beside him as soon as he notices him and Youngjo greets the younger guy with a wide smile. They start chatting over random things, such as his breakfast menu, the dog Seoho saw on his way here, and the progress of their assignment together.</p><p>Funny when Youngjo thinks about how easy he gets so comfortable hanging around this younger guy. He thinks Seoho is a great guy, he is funny, he is friendly, and he is smart, and he is cute, moreover with those glasses sitting atop the bridge of his nose. Youngjo thinks Seoho is a good friend and a good partner for this failing class, and it’s a plus that Seoho looks godly cute whenever he laughs.</p><p>Okay, whipped much for a friend, but Youngjo doesn’t mind it for now.</p><p>“Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee, would you mind sharing about what the two of you are talking about?”</p><p>Youngjo flinches at the mention and the attention suddenly directs at the two of them, and Seoho is the smart one here so he quickly makes an excuse about them discussing over their assignment when it’s actually about the professor’s bald head.</p><p>“I appreciate you doing well with the assignment but please do it outside of the class and pay attention to the subject at the moment.”</p><p>Once the professor doesn’t look at them anymore, he feels a nudge on his ribs and Seoho is giving him that eye smile that looks so <em> fucking cute </em>, and Youngjo can only muffle his own giggles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night is still early and Youngjo thinks he has done enough of study for his upcoming test, so he decides to eat some quick ramyun at the convenience store. The one cooked there tastes better than the one he cooks in the kitchen, even though it’s the same brand. He wonders why.</p><p>The cashier welcomes him as he pushes the glass door open and he makes his way straight to the shelves of ramyun with many flavors. Oh, what’s the odds, because the cutie Seoho is there, clad in an oversized hoodie and knee length trousers, hair damp and down over his eyes, and Youngjo just… creeps there behind the younger guy.</p><p>“Cheese will be a good topping.” He whispers.</p><p>Seoho gasps in surprise, turning around and stumbling all over, and Youngjo grabs the younger guy by his arms to steady him.</p><p>“You should stop doing it.” Seoho mutters in a bitter tone.</p><p>“Sorry.” Youngjo says, but he doesn’t sound like he means it.</p><p>Seoho purses his lips forward in something akin to a pout and Youngjo just goes to pinch him on his cheek. The move surprises Seoho, and even himself, and he starts talking about ramyun to distract them from the confusion. Youngjo needs a talk with himself sometime later.</p><p>So there they are, sitting on the chair and leaning against the counter at the convenience store, slurping their ramyun with satisfied hums along the way. Seoho is eating with his cheeks full of food, and that’s just (again) so fucking cute and yeah, Youngjo is secretly a sucker for cute things, really. He just never shows it.</p><p>“Why are you being out so late?” Youngjo asks.</p><p>“Well, why are <em> you </em>?” Seoho asks back in the same tone.</p><p>“I just finished studying. And I was hungry.”</p><p>“I was hungry too.” Seoho says simply, grinning.</p><p>Youngjo snorts and nods, accepting the answer for now. They eat as they stare out of the convenience store’s window, watching some young school girls walking back home while chatting, a stray cat watching them suspiciously from the corner of the street, and an old man riding his bike.</p><p>“You know, at this rate,” Seoho starts, “I should think that you are stalking me.”</p><p>“I’m not??” Youngjo makes a face and slurps the last cut of his noodle.</p><p>Seoho laughs and grabs a few tissues to hand them over to him, while making gestures about the red sauce all over his lips. Youngjo quickly cleans his mouth in embarrassment, way to go to make himself look so ridiculous.</p><p>“You are everywhere I go and it’s not even funny,”</p><p>“It’s not everywhere though? I mean, yeah, class, cafeteria, and now here. Don’t you think it’s destiny by now?” Oh shit, Kim Youngjo, what the hell are you talking about, that’s so messy, sucks.</p><p>There is a twinkle in Seoho’s eyes and Youngjo thinks he can stare into those eyes for a whole day without actually doing anything.</p><p>“Destiny, huh? Why do you so suck at flirting, hyung?” Seoho asks, his lips swollen from the spicy sauce of his ramyun.</p><p>Youngjo is caught staring for a few seconds before he quickly regains himself. He shouldn’t appear so strange, gosh.</p><p>“I do not suck at flirting, mind you. I am doing great.” Your mouth is not doing great, Kim.</p><p>Seoho covers his giggles with his long sleeves, “So you do admit that you are flirting?”</p><p>Youngjo glances away because gosh, has he been this bad in flirting? Him? <em> The great Kim Cool Youngjo? </em></p><p>“You know, hyung,” Seoho murmurs, leaning his cheek against his curled fist, “You should have just asked me out on a date by now.”</p><p>The way Youngjo snaps his head back to stare at the younger boy is so quick that he is getting a whiplash. </p><p>“I- what?”</p><p>“Unless you don’t want to take me out on a date, then it’s-”</p><p>“Let’s,” Youngjo cuts him off with a high pitched voice, and he quickly regains his cool.</p><p>Seoho is grinning. “Mmh?”</p><p>“Let’s… go out… on a date.” Youngjo finishes his words, and he is sure his ears are red by now. God, this is embarrassing. This is not the scenario he wants to; not in the convenience store, not in front of their two empty ramyun bowls with melted cheese at the rim, not with the stray cat still watching them suspiciously, not with how Seoho is actually the one insinuating it.</p><p>“Yeah, do you mean it? Or are you saying just because I brought it up?”</p><p>“No, like,” Youngjo fails to find a good word, “Just yeah. Let’s date. I mean- let’s just go out. For a date. Fuck, I’m not this bad at flirting.”</p><p>Seoho laughs, his mouth wide open and his eyes squeezing close so cutely, and Youngjo just wants to cuddle him in a tight hug. So, so, so <em> fucking adorable. </em></p><p>“Okay. Let’s date. Or whatever it is.” Seoho says with a wide grin, his cheeks going up from how wide he is smiling. Youngjo can’t hold himself from reaching forward to pinch the flesh.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Seoho is still smiling by the time Youngjo says that they should consider this one as their first date. When Seoho laughs, he excuses himself to pay for their ramyun because that makes him look like a true <em> gentleman </em>.</p><p>He walks Seoho home and finds out that their houses are actually not that far from one another and then he promises that he will text. And he just fucking taps his foot shyly on the ground like a fucking schoolgirl. Seoho is giggling and he just waits until the younger guy enters his house, waving his hand in tiny.</p><p>Youngjo goes back home running to spend his adrenaline and then he just screams into his pillow at how excited he is. Fuck, he just thinks Seoho is cute; but never really has he thought of asking the other on a date because sometimes he is just that slow.</p><p>He receives a text from Seoho who is asking <em> why don’t you text me, you promised, hyung :( </em> and Youngjo just scrambles to reply with keyboard smash all the way.</p><p>He falls asleep with the last text Seoho sends to him; a simple heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They go out for dates, just random fun dates for two university students, and it’s actually very fun. Their humor tastes click and even though their food tastes are pretty different at some, they can eat the thing that one another dislikes. It’s a win win solution.</p><p>Geonhak notices him grinning at his phone one day, a few weeks as he starts going out on dates with Seoho, and his friend asks him why he has this <em> weirdly whipped face </em>. Youngjo rolls his eyes and proceeds to ignore his friend so he can reply to Seoho’s text asking where the hell he is right now.</p><p>There is a nudge on his arm coming from Geonhak and he ignores it, but then Geonhak whispers, </p><p>“Dude, a cute guy is staring and he is walking towards us. You know someone this cute? Or is it just a coincidence? Or does he find me good looking and want my numbers, or what?”</p><p>Youngjo flicks his gaze from his phone and finds Seoho skipping his way towards here, and then he realizes that Geonhak is actually saying Seoho is cute. Geonhak. Saying. Seoho. His Seoho. Is. Cute.</p><p>He flicks Geonhak on his forehead and hears the way the guy is complaining in pain, “What the hell?”</p><p>“That cute guy is mine, so stop staring.” He puffs his cheeks and leaves Geonhak alone, taking a confused Seoho by his hand to drag him away.</p><p> </p><p>(By the end of the day, Seoho asks him about why he didn’t introduce him with his friend. Youngjo says that his friend is not a good guy and that Seoho doesn't need to know him. Seoho tilts his head in confusion and Youngjo just tells that he is looking so cute today. Seoho forgets about it instantly and focuses on getting more compliments.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even though their assignment together has been over long ago, Youngjo still needs help from Seoho for this subject because he is a struggling student who hates that subject and had gotten C last year (and because he just wants to spend more time with Seoho though, don’t tell).</p><p>Seoho gladly helps him and suggests that they learn it every time they have the spare time that they don’t use to go on dates. Youngjo doesn’t like the idea of extra studying but in order to spend more time with Seoho, he agrees wholeheartedly. </p><p>At first it’s with the purpose of studying, but Youngjo just uses the chance to be <em> lovey dovey </em> just because he feels like it. It’s a win for him because Seoho doesn’t mind it and despite the younger guy looks like he doesn’t enjoy it, he actually does. Plus, Seoho is a whole bundle of fluff. Such a fit in his arms whenever he feels like hugging him.</p><p>Oh, Seoho’s room is actually the perfect place for them to cuddle because it’s a whole private place for them without needing to be feeling awkward over Seoho’s mom obliviousness of her son and this stranger boy’s relationship. She thinks they are just good friends (for now, Youngjo’s going to change it asap), and she welcomes Youngjo very kindly.</p><p>So like, his books set aside, Youngjo is just downright staring at Seoho who is reading words from the borrowed book from the library to do his assignment. He is whipped (he admits it now) and Seoho is so pretty even from this side view, so pretty, pretty, cutie, a whole perfect human being.</p><p>“Hyung, you have been staring for like, fifteen minutes.” Seoho says without gazing away from his papers.</p><p>Youngjo sighs fondly, grinning, “Pretty Seoho.”</p><p>Seoho hums, yet his ears grow pink, and Youngjo just goes ahead to grab the pen away from the younger guy’s hand, dropping it to the table. Seoho makes a noise of whine and Youngjo just leans aside to peck him on his cheek. He grins and blurts, “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>He expects the nod coming from Seoho because they have been avoiding this topic for a while, not that they don’t want it but more like they are too shy about it. </p><p>Youngjo leans forward and presses their lips together, and he sighs at the sensation of Seoho’s soft, nicely glossed lips. How many times has he been imagining to be doing this, and he finally, fucking finally, gets to do this. Seoho smiles against his mouth and they just kiss, kiss here and there, peck, giggle, and entirely make out.</p><p>Seoho looks pretty with his cheeks flushed in pink and Youngjo just surges forward to kiss him again. They make out, wet, messy, tongues everywhere, and then Seoho is gripping at his hair for leverage, or on purpose, who knows. Youngjo groans and tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and they just fall into this routine of kiss and back away, a few more times until someone’s alarm is ringing.</p><p>Youngjo leans away, eyes too blown away, and he is staring at Seoho who is picking up his phone to shut the alarm. Those lips looking so red and Youngjo feeling so proud to be the one causing them that way, uh, his pride is boosted. </p><p>Seoho glances up, looking at him through his eyelashes, and Youngjo has the urge to kiss him again.</p><p>“So, hyung,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you my boyfriend or what, because I don’t go and kiss strangers.” He asks cheekily and Youngjo just thinks he would do anything for this guy, really.</p><p>“So you only kiss your boyfriend?” He asks back with a grin. Seoho mimics the smile, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, I am your boyfriend, I guess.”</p><p>Seoho rolls his eyes and drops his phone back to the table, beckoning him forward so he can pull at his collar and they just kiss again for numerous times, forgetting about books and papers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Youngjo is a whole happy guy because he just earns himself a boyfriend today. He leans back against his computer seat, sighing like a mad man. Yeah, he’s got himself a boyfriend in the middle of this war with the class he hates the most.</p><p>A notification comes blinking at his browser and he leans up, staring questioningly. The <em> porn </em> website notifies him about a new content from the channel he is subscribed to (yes, <em> he subscribes to it </em>). Youngjo clicks the notification open, out of curiosity he promises, and then he notices the chat box is already filled with dirty comments from other viewers.</p><p><em> Seopretty </em> is there, looking flawless like usual, and he still keeps his face a secret. He only shows his body and some glimpse of his lips, and Youngjo thinks it’s a good strategy for viewers to have their fantasy (like him).</p><p>The camboy makes a caption on his new live video, something like <em> Missing my boyfriend </em> , and he turns around to show his round, <em> round ass </em>, to the camera. Youngjo chokes at the sudden display of skin and he quickly plugs the jack of his earphone so no one can even hear it. The camboy has a fake cock toy, placed firmly on the floor. Youngjo thinks he knows what the boy is planning to do.</p><p>He pours lube over the fake cock, tiny fingers lathering it all over, before he is sinking down on the toy. Youngjo swallows thickly and watches the way the boy takes the toy deep inside, his round ass jiggling as the flesh meets the heels of his feet. Round white ass fills the whole screen, red entrance stretched around the toy, and the chat box is going crazy.</p><p>A soft giggle is heard in between the soft panting noises and the boy starts riding the toy up and down. Youngjo groans when his own cock is waking up and he actually doesn’t plan on masturbating tonight but this porn star is testing his patience so maybe a round might do.</p><p>The camboy is panting, sounding so delicate and cute, and he is riding the cock to the brim until his ass is flat on the floor. The moan the boy lets out is making Youngjo’s hand fastening its movement around his cock.</p><p>When the camboy comes with a tremble, he lifts his ass up to show it to the camera. The hole is gaping red and hungry, and Youngjo spills all over his own fingers. The show ends with a soft giggle, the screen blank, the chat box is full of dirty words, and Youngjo’s phone beeps from a text.</p><p>
  <em> Good night, hyung &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>Youngjo scrambles to clean himself, suddenly feeling so guilty for jacking off to some porn star when he has a boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seoho doesn’t know. Seoho is not allowed to know. Youngjo tells himself that as he is greeted with a kiss on his mouth the next day he meets his boyfriend. Seoho, the clueless cutie, is all smiley and the way he hugs him is so pure, Youngjo feels the guilt in his chest. He can’t betray his boyfriend like this. He should stop being a horny bastard.</p><p>They hold hands and Youngjo soon forgets about the guilt sitting at the back of his head as Seoho starts telling him that he dreamed of him last night. Youngjo teases his boyfriend about it and they bicker for a while, before they have to go separate ways to attend their class.</p><p>Geonhak is asking him about why he sees him kissing the cute boy from that last time and Youngjo is this close to attacking his friend for calling <em> his </em> boyfriend <em> cute </em>. Geonhak tells him to stop being such territorial prick, followed by hilarious laughter. Youngjo huffs in embarrassment but well, that’s the truth.</p><p>Seoho finally gets to be introduced to Geonhak a few weeks later, much to Geonhak’s words annoying him to be a <em> good friend </em> , and Youngjo half heartedly does so. Much to his horror, Seoho clicks with Geonhak and they start being like they have been friends for a whole decade. Youngjo huffs in betrayal and Geonhak rolls his eyes at his obvious jealousy. Seoho giggles at him and decides to kiss him, and Geonhak complains about <em> right in front of my salad? </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They are good boyfriends and they have been going pretty steady, save for a few arguments about the best pizza flavor and the best Harry Potter series. Other than that, everything is alright. Youngjo’s stopped watching… porn, just so he doesn’t have to feel guilty for jacking off to some stranger boy when his boyfriend is texting him so innocently at night.</p><p>They have been kissing… pretty heavily, and they have done some petting here and there, but still nothing more than that. It’s always either Youngjo’s sister is home, or Seoho’s dad is asking them to accompany him to watch this thriller movie. Whenever they have time, they just touch and rub here and there, and maybe the two of them have been pretty deprived from further touches.</p><p>So when the calendar flicks to a new month, the date which signs the whole seven months of them being boyfriends, Youngjo just comes knocking on Seoho’s door at Sunday morning while bringing a whole big box of mochis and a Pepe shaped balloon. Seoho is laughing hysterically at the door, hand over his stomach with how dumb Youngjo is looking right now.</p><p>Seoho lets him in (fucking finally) after a whole fifteen minutes of laughter, and he just kisses him in the middle of living room. Youngjo panics thinking that anyone could walk on them but Seoho shushes him and tells that his parents will be back in the evening anyway. So yeah, they just kiss and move to the bedroom, because it's getting spicy and Youngjo Jr. is getting excited from the gropes.</p><p>They topple on the bed, his denim jacket falling down to the floor as Seoho’s impatient hands are rushing to undress him. They kiss heavily, their saliva dripping and trailing down Seoho’s bare chest. Youngjo breathes harshly and he traps his boyfriend down to the bed, and they just make out like they are running out of time. </p><p>Seoho whines when he lands a hand on his cock, jacking him off slowly and Youngjo smiles against the bare shoulder. They fumble around, touching what they have been dying to touch, and then Youngjo just gropes his boyfriend’s ass and groans at how plump the flesh rests in his palms.</p><p>Youngjo leans down to take a nipple into his mouth and Seoho pants softly above him, fingers tight around his hair. His boyfriend sounds so soft and pure and Youngjo feels like he is afraid of tainting him; but when Seoho turns around to reach for a bottle of lube in the drawer, Youngjo is presented with the sight of soft, white ass in front of his eyes and the thought of tainting is gone from his head.</p><p>To hell; he is going to taint Seoho however he is.</p><p>Seoho lets out a cry when he trails the tip of his lubed fingers along his entrance, and he pushes inside, two fingers at the same time, and Youngjo enjoys the shaky look in his boyfriend’s eyes. Seoho looks like he is ready for a ride and there is no way he won’t let him have that.</p><p>Messy fingering moment aside, Youngjo lets Seoho push him back until he has to prop himself up with his palms on the bed. Seoho climbs on top of him, tiny hands lathering lube over his red cock and Youngjo watches in anticipation. He accepts the kiss on his mouth when Seoho leans down, and then his boyfriend ever so slowly sinks down on him.</p><p>Youngjo groans when warmth envelopes his dick. He brings a hand up to steady Seoho on top of him, and they kiss as he does a trial thrust up. Seoho’s noise is muffled into his mouth and they just go ahead with it. </p><p>Seoho rides him, tiny hands gripping on his shoulder, and soft hips grinding down. Youngjo watches the sight before his eyes and he realizes the implication that they finally, finally <em> fuck </em>. It’s such a pretty sight to see of his boyfriend riding his dick like his life depends on it, and yeah, it’s the best feeling ever.</p><p>Youngjo gropes at Seoho’s ass, his fingers digging into the flesh, and he enjoys listening to the breathy moan his boyfriend is letting out. Seoho leans down to kiss him with his mouth open and Youngjo welcomes him with his tongue out. Their tongues meet in the free air, tangling roughly and he holds Seoho’s waist to steady him from toppling over him. </p><p>Seoho whispers <em> hyung </em> in a breathy, airy noise, making him feel all the right and wrong things at the same time. Youngjo moves his hips, thrusting upwards and going to give Seoho the best ride he ever has in his life. Seoho’s whole face scrunches up, his eyes closing, and his teeth biting down on his swollen lip. Youngjo grins at the sight, at his usually neat boyfriend looking so messily ruined and wrecked to the core.</p><p>When Seoho comes, it’s all wet and dirty and Youngjo whistles at the mess on his stomach. Seoho falls on top of him, breathing harshly. </p><p>Youngjo finishes himself with a few thrusts up and then he hears Seoho whimpering against his ear when he fills his boyfriend up to the brim with his warm, thick cum. Seoho rests on top of him and he lays back on the bed, trying to catch his breath while feeling the warmth radiating from Seoho’s naked body.</p><p>They wash up when they notice the time, and it’s more or less two hours away from Seoho’s parents to be back home. <em> Let’s save the water </em>, Seoho says as they stand under the shower head huddled together, but it’s actually just so that the younger boy can take his cock in his mouth. Oh, who’s Youngjo to deny what his boyfriend wishes for?</p><p>Seoho is looking so pretty, so innocently cute being down on his knees, mouth open and tongue hanging out to receive the cum shot. Youngjo taps his cock on the younger guy’s lips, smearing his cum all over and jokingly says that his semen can be the replacement for all those lip gloss products he has. Seoho giggles and Youngjo comes right away from the soft, innocent noise. Really, tainting his boyfriend might be the trigger for him.</p><p>Seoho’s parents come back home and they welcome him for dinner time with the family, and Youngjo wants to say that he has enough food for today (which is their son’s ass) but he joins them at the dinner table anyway. Seoho is giving him eyes and it feels like they have elevated in this relationship, and when he has to go back home, Seoho kisses him like he has not seen him for months.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Relationship? Good.</p><p>Boyfriend? Perfect.</p><p>Sex life? Amazing.</p><p>Grades? Enough to pass.</p><p>Youngjo’s life is pretty much moving steadily and nicely and it’s all thanks to Seoho. His boyfriend, his cute ball of fluff who is wrapped with the thickest scarf or oversized hoodie, who is helping him with his study, but also at the same time the sexy vixen who’s taking his cock deep either in his mouth or ass.</p><p>Yep, Lee Seoho is the best thing that has ever happened in Youngjo’s life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Today is just not a good day though. Seoho has to ditch their time together to go and get his longtime friend from the airport and has to spend his whole day with the said friend. Youngjo, being that good boyfriend, lets Seoho pass the day with the promise of a million kisses. Seoho giggles into the phone and agrees to the proposal.</p><p>Youngjo doesn’t have any due assignment and he has finished all the exams, so it’s just a whole free day for him. Locking himself in his bedroom and playing online games for the whole day? Sounds like a fucking plan.</p><p>But, uh, he forgets to click <em> unsubscribe </em> and a notification of live video is up.</p><p>Should he…?</p><p>But he promised himself though?</p><p>Can he… can he check for five minutes only? Okay, deal.</p><p>Youngjo swallows and listens as a giggle is heard coming from the video, and he furrows his eyebrows at how he feels like he has heard this giggle somewhere though? Maybe from the previous times he watched this channel, yeah, might be.</p><p>The camboy enters the camera and then followed by <em> another boy </em>, and Youngjo’s eyebrows rise up to his hairline. Wow, two boys?</p><p>He reads the video caption: <em> When pretty boys meet up (feat. shonshine). </em></p><p>The live chat is going crazy and Youngjo’s mouth hangs open when the two boys start innocently touching one another while giggling. Oh this feels kinda weird to him, watching a collaboration porn like this is never his thing though, maybe he should just-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Youngjo’s head snaps forward to the screen of his notebook and he can feel his heartbeat picking up its pace because- fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck-</p><p>He can see the slight view of <em> Pepe </em> tote bag hanging from the back of the chair, a Calculus book leaning stiffly against the cupboard, a familiar purple box filled with tubes of lip gloss, and <em> his own </em> dark grey jacket-</p><p>“What the fuck,” he whispers shakily, his heart up in his throat.</p><p>
  <em> Seopretty.  </em>
</p><p>“What the fuck.” He repeats in shock as the whole bedroom in the video suddenly clicks in his brain. Youngjo knows he is slow and dumb, but not <em> this dumb </em> to never realize the obvious. Everything just makes sense in his head and Youngjo swallows thickly at the realization.</p><p>No wonder that giggle is so <em> familiar </em>.</p><p>“<em> Seo </em> pretty is <em> Seo </em>ho.”</p><p>Youngjo is having a mental breakdown.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He has been thinking for the whole night about the whole thing. First, his boyfriend is a camboy, second, he has been watching his boyfriend going viral, and third, he is dating a fucking <em> porn star </em>. Youngjo pulls at his hair and decides that he needs to talk to Seoho. As soon as possible.</p><p>So, to Seoho’s house he goes. His boyfriend is surprised to see him without any text but welcomes him in anyway. Youngjo stays still, trying his hardest to not be swayed by the soft kisses, and Seoho seems to notice his weird behavior.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Seoho asks once they are safe in the said <em> bedroom </em>.</p><p>Youngjo wishes that he is only dreaming but he remembers that he didn’t even sleep last night though.</p><p>“I… Seoho, I need to ask something-”</p><p>“Yes?” Seoho waits, head tilted to the side. God, no, it’s impossible for his cute, innocent boyfriend to be that sexy camboy.</p><p>Youngjo’s eyes fleet up to the damn Calculus book and he grips tight on his fist for finding the book is at the exact same position.</p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p>“Seoho, are you… are you keeping something from me?”</p><p>The confused look on Seoho’s face is so ironic and Youngjo swallows before blurting,</p><p>“You are <em> seopretty </em>, aren’t you?”</p><p>The slight change on Seoho’s face doesn’t go unnoticed to him and that just proves everything right. </p><p>“What are you… talking about?”</p><p>Youngjo takes a deep breath. “You did a live yesterday, didn’t you? With your friend.”</p><p>Seoho doesn’t say anything for a few seconds and Youngjo waits with bated breath. </p><p>“How did you know…?”</p><p>“Pepe.” Youngjo says simply while pointing to the said frog, “Your book. My jacket.”</p><p>Seoho breathes deeply, “Yeah, I… I am.”</p><p>“You lied to me.”</p><p>“I did not lie. I just… didn’t tell you yet.” Seoho says in a tiny voice. </p><p>Youngjo doesn’t know what to feel. He is certainly confused, but he is not angry. But he is still unsure. He takes a step back and Seoho stares at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Hyung,”</p><p>“I think I need a break,” Youngjo murmurs.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s not everyday you found out your boyfriend is a camboy.”</p><p>Seoho stares at him, his jaws tensed. “So what? Are you disappointed now?”</p><p>“I don’t know what to feel. I don’t know.”</p><p>Youngjo takes another step back when Seoho tries to grab his arm. His move seems to offend the other.</p><p>“Do you see me as disgusting now? Is that it?” Seoho asks.</p><p>Youngjo shakes his head. “I don’t know! I need some time to think. I will call you later.” He says, turning around to walk out of the room.</p><p>Seoho says, “You are watching me online. You are disgusted now that you find out I am not as what you want me to be. You are no different from those people across the world who want nothing but to screw me only.”</p><p>Youngjo glances back through his shoulder, finding Seoho with his lips trembling as he speaks.</p><p>“You,” Seoho pauses, his voice shaky, “You can just say if you want to break up. Close the door on your way out.”</p><p>Youngjo sighs and walks out. He really needs some time to think.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t text or call Seoho for two days because he doesn’t know what to say. He’s done thinking and he knows that he can’t judge people, but he also doesn’t know how to start saying sorry. He knows they didn’t finish it nicely that last time. How should he start saying sorry?</p><p>Youngjo rubs his face roughly and then he sees the notification pops up. A new live video from seopretty.</p><p>“What,” he leaps forward in his seat.</p><p>It’s only a blank screen, a voice only live, and Youngjo hears Seoho’s breathing through his earphone. The live caption is <em> Considering something </em>.</p><p><em> “Hey, it’s seopretty. So, um, I’ve been thinking for a moment and,” </em> he pauses, and Youngjo also pauses breathing.</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve been thinking of closing this channel for good.” </em>
</p><p>“What?” Youngjo gapes.</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, so my ex boyfriend found out and we fought and we broke up, I think. And yep, I’m thinking of closing this channel soon. What do you guys think?” </em>
</p><p>“No, why,” Youngjo responds softly.</p><p>
  <em> “So, ex boyfriend, if you are listening to this, I’m giving you a chance for us to get back together. Only if you want. If not, bye.” </em>
</p><p>Youngjo scrambles to grab his phone and jacket and runs out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t close it.” Youngjo blurts out the moment Seoho opens the door for him.</p><p>Seoho stares wide eyed at him. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t close the channel. Just don’t.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t have the right to judge you and I don’t judge you, but you can do anything you want. Just don’t close the channel.” Youngjo says in one breath. Seoho purses his lips.</p><p>“Why do I have to listen to you? You are not even my boyfriend.” Seoho crosses his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t say we are breaking up!” Youngjo huffs.</p><p>Seoho doesn’t answer him but he can see the slight tick at the corner of his lips, the telltale of him holding back a smile. Youngjo begins his pleading.</p><p>“I don’t know what else to say but I’m sorry for being dumb. I didn’t mean to sound like I was disgusted or something, I was just… shocked. It was not everyday that I found out my boyfriend was someone I subscribed to online.”</p><p>Seoho smiles, and Youngjo silently breathes out in relief.</p><p>“What did you feel?”</p><p>“I was just surprised. But I was not mad. I’m not mad. It’s your life and choice and I can’t judge you for it, but also I have to accept however my boyfriend is.”</p><p>Seoho rolls his eyes. “Sweet talker, you.”</p><p>“I’m deep in this thing, Seoho. So I have to accept you and your… hobby.”</p><p>“Please, don’t sound so dramatic,” Seoho says with a giggle. Youngjo offers his hand up, “We don’t break up, yeah?” He pleads with his round eyes. Seoho sighs in defeat. </p><p>“Your choice, not mine.”</p><p>“Okay, we are getting married tomorrow.”</p><p>“Not funny.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Youngjo later finds out that Seoho enjoys doing it for fun and it’s nice to see people subscribing to him for new content once in a while. It’s just something he does when he is bored or has spare time and Youngjo says he doesn’t mind watching it live with his very own eyes.</p><p>Seoho suggests something, and Youngjo wants to reject, but Seoho is staring at him with a pout and Youngjo is, once again, a sucker for cute things, so there is no way he won’t give whatever Seoho wants.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The new video from seopretty is up!</p><p>
  <em> Made up with my boyfriend and letting you guys see how his cock wreck me! </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo">@kumo_is_kumo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>